


Half of Me

by ManifestHoe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BokuAka might have their own story if this one goes well, Cheating, Choices, Complicated Relationships, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Please Don't Kill Me, Sex Change, Yamaguchi you precious, and it will be your fault, i cry, someone tell me what to tag, whether mpreg happens or not depends on you, you cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManifestHoe/pseuds/ManifestHoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are dating, though both of them are omegas. Finally, Tsukishima has decided to change his secondary sex from an omega to an alpha. Then, he gets seduced by Kuroo and ends up spending a night with him.</p><p>A story that continues based off the choices YOU will be making. There will be an option at the end of each chapter that will determine where the story goes.<br/>(Choice story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Change

**Author's Note:**

> All my stories start with H
> 
> I just really enjoyed writing out Haikyuu Bitch Club with is more interactive since it is written based off comments and suggestions, so I really wanted a choice sort of story where every decision matters.
> 
> The final choice will be based off majority when I start writing. So update will depend on how many people are supporting and commenting I'm sorry.
> 
> Thank you for the comments and kudos :)))))))))

Tall. Blond. And an intensity in his stare. His personality wasn’t any better and the venom in his words spelt out to everyone _‘I am not an omega’_. Yet, he was.

Tsukishima Kei picked up his cup of coffee, which contained extra milk and sugar, the way he liked it. This fact, too, came as a surprise to most people, though not as much as the fact he was an omega. He stirred the teaspoon in the coffee several times, watching the content in the cup spin gently in a clockwise direction.

“Good morning, Tsukki,” he was greeted by his partner, Yamaguchi, who was also an omega. Yamaguchi placed a kiss on his cheeks before heading to the kitchen counter to make himself a similar drink, that would not contain as much milk and sugar.

It was a known fact these two omegas were together as more than friends. Their friends brushed it off when they announced their relationship, saying things like “Well, Tsukishima does seem like quite the alpha.” Or “It’s just too bad Tsukishima is an omega.” Yamaguchi’s family on one hand was quite taken aback, though they eventually learnt it didn’t really matter their son was dating another omega as long as he was happy. Tsukishima’s family on the other hand, threw a huge celebration hosted by his brother. It was embarrassing, especially when relatives he couldn’t even recall as being part of his family came up to him, shook his hand and said something along the lines of “I knew since you were just a little boy.”

“Tsukki, stop playing with your drink,” Yamaguchi spoke as he sat opposite Tsukishima, his own cup of coffee in his hands.

“Sorry... I was just thinking...” Tsukishima looked up from his coffee to Yamaguchi.

“Don’t be nervous, nothing’s going to change!” Yamaguchi smiled. Tsukishima held onto his drinks tighter, letting go of the teaspoon wand watching it settle. He didn’t want to tell Yamaguchi how he was worrying that the doctor might say his body might not be able to handle the medication, or that he might not have a dick at all after the surgery.

Today was going to bring about change. Tsukishima was going to have his first visit to the hospital, which was going to be followed by subsequent check-ups to ensure he wasn’t getting any sort of allergic reactions. Tsukishima was going to start a long, long journey to change himself into an alpha.

It had been a tough decision between the couple. It wasn’t some simple choice like what they were going to have for dinner, or where they were going for their anniversary. Tsukishima was going to change his secondary gender. It is true that nobody has ever thought of Tsukishima as an omega and with him as an alpha, they could be like any other couples, they wouldn’t have to answer people who asked about a relationship involving two omegas and they could have a child.

Tsukishima might not have been too pleased about having a child, but after listening to Yamaguchi and watching his attempts to persuade Tsukishima (Yes, _attempts_ ), the blond felt it didn’t sound as bad as he always assumed it would be. There would be hardships and he didn’t like the attention a child required and how they tend to be annoying and whiny, only to grow up to rebellious, ungrateful teenagers. However, the thought of raising a family with his lover sounded satisfying.

“I’m going to change first,” Tsukishima noticed that Yamaguchi had finished his coffee. The shorter man walked over to place his emptied cup into the dishwasher, then smiling as he passed Tsukishima to get out of the kitchen.

Tsukishima drank up the rest of his coffee before proceeding to pick up a navy blue jacket he had placed on the bed earlier after ironing it. He put it over his plain white tee and then headed to the living room to wear his shoes. By the time he was done with his clothes, he sat on the sofa by the door and waited for Yamaguchi, thinking of everything except the hospital consultation.

“Tsukki! Let’s go!” Yamaguchi emerged from the bathroom and quickly wore his shoes. The two left their apartment, with their arms wrapped together. They took the train to the next station where their destination was. The train ride was short and they talked about mundane topics such as what happened in their workplace. Yamaguchi worked as a teacher in a nearby elementary school while Tsukishima worked in a company as their human resource manager, and many complained about his strict methods when hiring new workers. Tsukishima admittedly had the less interesting job, since it was Yamaguchi who had a different story everyday about a different kid falling down or pretending to have left their homework at home. Today’s conversation topic was about Matsumoto-kun, who had recently found out he was an alpha and wouldn’t stop talking about it.

When they got off the train, they immediately headed to the hospital and got a queue number for Tsukishima’s registration and patiently waited for number 835 to be called, where they continued their conversation. There wasn’t much to talk about at this point of their relationship where they had been seeing each other everyday for the past 5 years. The only time the two were apart was when they were off at their own workplace, hoping that something would happen so they had a conversation starter when they got home from work.

“Number 835, please proceed to counter 3 for your registration,” a high-pitched voice called out from the speaker.

“Oh it’s your turn, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi quickly got off his seat and pulled Tsukishima along to counter 3. The middle-aged woman at counter 3 asked for Tsukishima’s information and identity card and instructed him to head for room 17 on level 2, which they did after Tsukishima’s registration. The wait there was much shorter and as his number was called, Tsukishima cleared his mind.

“Are you sure about this?” Yamaguchi held onto Tsukishima’s hand. Tsukishima took a breath in a answered a simple “yes”. His eyes focused on Yamaguchi, who was smiling gleefully at him. Just before entering the room, he bent down slightly to allow Yamaguchi to kiss him.

“Yamaguchi... I think I should go in alone,” Tsukishima said as they parted. Yamaguchi blinked.

“Oh! I see... Well I guess this is something you’d be going through, so it’d make sense for you to visit the doctor alone, so...” Yamaguchi mumbled.

Tsukishima bit his lower lips, unable to express his thoughts into words. He didn’t mean to tell Yamaguchi this was his own journey to go through since it ultimately was going to affect them as a couple anyways. He merely wanted to hear a professional’s opinion on his big decision before letting Yamaguchi’s opinions come into place.

They stood awkwardly outside of room 17 until Tsukishima finally said, “See you later, Yamaguchi.”

“Y-Yeah! See you later, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi called out as the door closed behind Tsukishima.

“Was that your husband... boyfriend... outside the door?” the doctor questioned Tsukishima, whose eyes looked down at the doctor’s name tag – Akaashi. He, Akaashi, had an all too familiar scent which Tsukishima quickly picked up on and concluded his doctor was an omega himself.

“Boyfriend.” Tsukishima replied coolly.

“Are you sure you want him waiting outside? He can come in if you want.” Akaashi’s straightforward way of talking made Tsukishima feel rather comfortable, considering what he was in the hospital for.

“It’s okay,” Tsukishima replied. Akaashi nodded, then flipped through a bunch of papers in his hands.

“Tsukishima Kei. Is that right?”

Tsukishima nodded.

“And I’m here to consult about changing my secondary gender,” Tsukishima added.

“I see... I’m Akaashi Keiji, by the way,” Akaashi gave a small smile, still looking at his papers, “You are currently an omega, that is correct?”

Tsukishima nodded again.

“May I ask why you made such a decision, Tsukishima-kun?” Akaashi finally placed the papers down on his table, looking at Tsukishima without a sense of nervousness, since he had probably seen countless other patients with the same reasons as Tsukishima.

“It’s just that... I’m not at all like an omega. And Yamaguchi... my boyfriend, is an omega. If I were an alpha, we could have a child and...”

“I’m asking why _you_ are making this decision to be an alpha,” Akaashi cut off Tsukishima, looking more serious than he did when Tsukishima first entered room 17.

“Does it matter?” Tsukishima returned with a question.

“Yes it does. This is a huge change, Tsukishima-kun. You do know there is no turning back, right? I need to make sure that this is something you want,” Akaashi replied rather sternly. Tsukishima swallowed.

“I-I just don’t want to be an omega anymore...” Tsukishima looked down at his legs. He listened as Akaashi said “alright” and begin writing notes on the paper.

The rest of the consultation was discussing Tsukishima’s wellbeing, his family, Yamaguchi and his occupation. Then it moved on to taking Tsukishima’s measurements and blood samples.

“That’s it for today, Tsukishima-kun,” Akaashi began, “I will fix an appointment with you in two weeks time with your blood test results.”

“That’s it?” Tsukishima relaxed.

“Yes. Hormones and pheromones therapy will begin once we make sure you are ready. It should commence in a few appointments if everything goes well,” Akaashi informed.

“Thank you,” Tsukishima bowed as he got up from his chair and headed to the door.

“Oh and Tsukishima-kun,” Tsukishima stopped in his tracks and turned to face his doctor.

“If you have any sort of problems, don’t be afraid to call me,” Akaashi had gotten off his chair and in his hand was a name card, which he passed to Tsukishima.

“Ok,” Tsukishima answered. Honestly, he would rather not bother Akaashi at all. He might need it in the future stages but he saw no need to phone his doctor at this point where he was only being evaluated about his mental state.

Tsukishima left the room, not feeling especially happy or anything. It was a little strange how surreal it all felt. He was there in a hospital, talking to a professional a few minutes earlier about becoming an alpha and now he’s out of room 17 and going to continue his daily life until the next visit.

“Tsukki! How was it?” Yamaguchi immediately ran over. Tsukishima was suddenly reminded of how he had left his lover outside the room alone to worry for almost over an hour.

“It was fine... We just talked about me and took some blood samples.”

Yamaguchi expressed a smile of relief, then giving Tsukishima a tight hug and pecking a kiss on his lips.

Tsukishima looked around at the other patients who were eyeing them.

“Stop clinging onto me,” he blushed.

“Sorry, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi smiled.

“And... Tsukki... This is quite sudden but the school called awhile ago,” Yamaguchi had stopped hugging Tsukishima, and went on to hold their hands together. “They said they were going to have a meeting today about our upcoming camp, so I can’t head home with you.”

Yamaguchi’s eyes wandered down, looking as if he had upset Tsukishima. Tsukishima patted his head, “It’s okay, I’ll be fine on my own. I’m not a kid, you know?”

“You’re right!” Yamaguchi exclaimed.

Tsukishima walked Yamaguchi to the train station where they parted, figuring that since he was here he might as well made the most of his trip. He put on his headphones and listened to a bunch of songs from a bunch of different genres. He wandered around at first and then spotted a rather secluded café where very little people were patronising at.

Tsukishima examined the menu for several minutes as a jazz song began playing in his ears, and finally chose his usual preference of a strawberry shortcake. He took his slice of cake and headed to a seat that was closer to the back of the café, where the isolation gave him a sense of serenity.

However, within minutes of enjoying his peaceful surroundings and a few bites of his strawberry shortcake, a black-haired man came up to his table and mouthed the words “Is this seat taken?” before pulling the chair to take a seat, all before Tsukishima even got a chance to answer. The blond pulled down his headphones and glared at the stranger. The man turned around slightly and signalled a thumbs-up to another man with dual coloured hair, sitting at the opposite end of the café.

“Aren’t there other seats in the café?” Tsukishima asked in annoyance, noting that the stranger was an alpha.

“Well, it’d be lonely to sit alone wouldn’t it?” the stranger replied, grinning at Tsukishima.

“Well you’ve got your friend there...”

“I meant wouldn’t _you_ be lonely?”

“Then wouldn’t your friend over there be lonely alone?”

The stranger flinched and quickly replied, “He’ll be fine! Anyways...” he extended out a hand. “My name’s Kuroo Tetsuroo.”

Tsukishima sighed. He shifted his head so that the bond mark Yamaguchi had placed on him was definitely visible, but Kuroo didn’t seemed too concerned.

“This is the part where you shake my hand and tell me your name,” Kuroo went ahead to place his hand on top of Tsukishima’s.

Tsukishima averted his eyes, though he didn’t pull his hand away. It was a slightly uncomfortable feeling to be getting hit on by a complete stranger. Usually when he was out, Yamaguchi would be next to him or his appearance that didn’t suggest him to be an omega would put off potential flirts.

“Tsukishima Kei,” he finally answered. Kuroo gazed at him and with a sly smile and with a deep growl, said, “Nice to meet you.”

The rest of their conversation moved from topic to topic and Tsukishima was even encouraged by Kuroo to bring up his deep interest in dinosaurs. He looked opposite of the café and Kuroo’s friend had apparently left some time ago.

“So what do you work as?” Kuroo brought up another question concerning Tsukishima.

“A human resource manager in a small company,” Tsukishima replied.

“Really? I’m a volleyball coach but I had somewhat expected a more fun job from you.”

“Like what?” Tsukishima asked as he looked down and realised he hadn’t taken a single bite from his strawberry shortcake ever since he began talking to Kuroo.

“Like... something to do with dinosaurs... ummm a...” Kuroo stumbled.

“A palaeontologist?”

“Yeah! Whatever that is!”

“It’s a scientist who studies fossils. I don’t have a degree in the studies of palaeontology so I can be a palaeontologist.” Tsukishima explained. Kuroo didn’t seem bored with the conversation topic, even though he probably wasn’t even understanding half of what Tsukishima was saying, which made Tsukishima glad, as much as he didn’t want to be.

“Then get that degree. You seem smart... and it’s never to late to chase your dreams, I mean,” Kuroo’s hand had found its way above Tsukishima’s again.

“I guess you are right,” Tsukishima said softly as he pulled his hand back and picked up his spoon to eat the rest of his cake with.

They sat there silently with Tsukishima eating his cake and Kuroo just admiring him.

“I have a boyfriend,” Tsukishima finally broke the silence.

“I’m not blind, I can see that bond mark,” Kuroo told him, “But you didn’t reject me so I thought I might have had a chance.”

There was more awkward silence as Tsukishima tried to wonder how a person could be so desperate as to hit on a taken omega.

“It’s getting pretty late too. I think they’re closing soon,” Kuroo continued, “You can come over to my place if you want to.”

Tsukishima placed his spoon down, his mind going blank. What exactly have he been doing for the past few hours while Yamaguchi wasn’t with him. Was he that shallow to allow some stranger to hit on him? Was he that dumb to begin telling a stranger his life stories and dreams? While he was thinking badly about Kuroo, he should havr been thinking badly about himself.

“I think I’ll...” Tsukishima looked up and he found himself lost in Kuroo’s eyes.

“I’ll... head over to your place,” he finished up his sentence and immediately noticed how happy the alpha looked at his response.

Kuroo’s house was a mess. Unlike his own home where he wand Yamaguchi were both pretty clean people, Kuroo’s house had old clothes thrown all over the place, dishes piling up in the sink and even a dirtied tissue that anyone could tell had been used for masturbation.

“Don’t you at least clean up if you’re going to invite people you hit on home?” Tsukishima asked in disgust.

“Well... I wasn’t expecting you. The last time I brought someone home was 5... 6... 5 months...”

Tsukishima picked up an old, unwashed pair of briefs from a box which used to contain pizza, since the box read “Pizza Delivery”. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

“I mean... I promise I will clean it next time-!”

“Clean it now.” Tsukishima demanded. And after several _attempts_ to have Tsukishima allow him to clean up next time, Kuroo finally gave in and started to pick up his shirts and pants littered all over the floor.

“How do you even manage to sleep?” Tsukishima complained as he cleaned the dishes with a sponge he had found next to the masturbation tissue. He figured he’d be better off just using the sponge and not questioning why it was where it was or what it had been used for previously.

“Well, on my bed,” Kuroo pointed over to a queen sized bed with more old clothes on it. It was a pretty big bed for an apartment this small. And it would probably be comfortable sleeping with so much space if half of it wasn’t used as a laundry basket.

Tsukishima quickly cleaned the last plate and place it into the drawers. He picked up the whole bunch of clothing on the bed and threw them into the washing machine.

“It’s already looking a whole lot cleaner...” Tsukishima jumped as he felt Kuroo breathe into his ears.

“Thank you, Tsukki,” Kuroo laid his head on Tsukishima’s shoulder. Tsukishima could smell him up close. It was a pleasant smell, quite sweet in fact. It wasn’t that much of a calming smell but rather a scent that was drawing him in and tempting him to take a bite. Did all alphas smelled like this?

Tsukishima glanced down at Kuroo’s bare neck, unmarked and unbitten...

* * *

 

Tsukishima opened his eyes and slowly adjusted to the bright morning light. He sat up and looked over to his right. Yamaguchi wasn’t there. And so was Kuroo. He leant over and found that Kuroo had fallen off the bed, though he seemed comfortably asleep.

Tsukishima walked over to his belongings, unused to the pain in his back. He picked up his hand phone. 30 miss calls from Yamaguchi and 50 more from Akiteru.

He looked back over to Kuroo who was still snoozing away. Yesterday wasn’t a dream.

* * *

 

**Tsukishima...**

  1. **Wakes Kuroo up**
  2. **Leaves**




	2. Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe all of you.  
> It is chapter 1. CHAPTER 1 FOR GOD'S SAKE. And like half of you want Tsukki pregnant with Kuroo's kid. CALM DOWN.
> 
> But anyways... Results:  
> 1\. Wake Kuroo up: 9 votes  
> 2\. Leaves: 6 votes
> 
> So there you go.
> 
> Thank you for your kudos, comments and votes!!! I love reading them!!  
> Some of you are really nice and encouraging and some of you want KuroTsuki kid.

Tsukishima went over to Kuroo and shook him, waking him up.

Kuroo shuffled, apparently a deep sleeper.

* * *

Tsukishima took a sniff of Kuroo’s scent and was immediately intoxicated. He turned around to face Kuroo, his back against the washing machine. He allowed Kuroo to wrap his arms around his waist. He allowed Kuroo to kiss him passionately, not giving each other a single second to catch their breath.

Tsukishima didn’t pull back.

Instead, he kissed Kuroo back. Tsukishima gently gave a push and Kuroo understood. Tsukishima continued to push him backwards until they were at the now less messy bed.

Tsukishima pushed the alpha down and climbed above of him, still not breaking apart their kiss. He felt the back of his pants getting soaked by the slick coming out from his hole. It was usually useless to Tsukishima when he was with Yamaguchi since he was always the one entering. But now he was leaking for a reason other than biology.

Tsukishima felt Kuroo’s hand trace its way down his spine and then pull down his pants to reveal his hole. As Kuroo pushed a finger inside Tsukishima, the blond felt himself trembling.

“You have been knotted before, right?” Kuroo questioned, his fingering moving around so much that Tsukishima didn’t dare lift his head to meet Kuroo’s eyes.

“N-no...” Tsukishima’s lips shook.

“What? But don’t you... Nevermind then, I’m glad to be your first,” Kuroo smirked.

The rest of the night played so clearly in Tsukishima’s head. He could still hear himself moaning in Kuroo’s grasp and feel the length inside of him, thrusting in and out. And when the knot formed, it hurt him so much but at the same time, he kept craving for more.

* * *

Tsukishima shook Kuroo once more but when the alpha barely budged, Tsukishima kicked him.

“Ow! Ow! Ow! Can’t you wake me in a nicer way, Tsukki?”

Oh yes. He almost forgot this important bit of last night. Or rather, Tsukishima hoped that by forgetting how Kuroo repeatedly called him ‘Tsukki’ last night, Kuroo wouldn’t be reminded of it.

He cringed. Tsukki was what Yamaguchi calls him.

“Don’t call me that,” he told Kuroo angrily as he stood to put on his glasses.

“Okay. I got it... I won’t call you Tsukki, _Kei_.” Kuroo gave a small laugh as he pulled Tsukishima down on the ground with him.

Tsukishima went red but didn’t pull away. He shifted a little so that Kuroo’s scent engulfed him completely and then buried his face is Kuroo’s chest. He felt Kuroo’s finger playing with his hair, twirling them ever so slightly.

“So what kind of an alpha are you dating that he doesn’t knot you and have you wanting to spend that night with me?” Kuroo paused for an answer but quickly added, “Not that I’m a terrible choice or anything.”

Tsukishima looked up at Kuroo and calmly replied, “I’m dating an omega.”

“What?” Kuroo sat up straight and Tsukishima followed suit.

“So what? Are you going to say ‘I thought so’?”

“No... it’s just unexpected...”

“Are you one of those people who enjoy watching omega-on-omega action?” Tsukishima gave a sarcastic smile.

“It’s called ‘omega porn’— but of course I don’t...” Kuroo blushed and Tsukishima laughed at how he panicked. Kuroo avoided Tsukishima’s eyes and continued in a softer tone, “I just thought a lot of alphas would find you irresistible.”

Tsukishima remained silent. He hid his face so Kuroo couldn’t see whatever face he was making when he heard Kuroo saying he was apparently an attractive omega.

“I... better get going. Thanks for the time, Kuroo...-san,” Tsukishima awkwardly said as he got to his feet and gathered his clothes.

“Just call me Tetsuroo,” Kuroo grinned and he too stood up. The alpha picked up Tsukishima’s phone and started typing away.

“What are you doing, Kuroo-san?” Tsukishima asked as he pulled his shirt over his head.

“Exchanging contacts,” Kuroo smiled as he picked up his own phone to show Tsukishima a contact with the name ‘KEI <3’. “And didn’t I tell you to call me Tetsuroo?”

“Yes, you did. But I chose not to,” Tsukishima pulled his jeans up and buttoned it up before taking his navy blue jacket, his wallet and snatching his phone back from Kuroo.

He walked over to the door and Kuroo opened it for him. The alpha stood by the door as Tsukishima wore his shoes and got out.

“By the way, where is the nearest convenient store? There is some things I have to get,” Tsukishima  asked before he left.

“Just opposite the apartment building and make a right turn,” Kuroo smiled, “What are you getting?”

“De-scenting perfume and contraceptive pills,” Tsukishima avoided looking at Kuroo. He felt his face heating up for saying something like that so casually.

“Oh... That’s...” Kuroo’s face was just as red.

“Bye then,” Tsukishima walked off.

“Yeah! See you again soon, Kei.”

Tsukishima stopped briefly and turned around, walking back to Kuroo. He quickly pressed his lips on the alpha’s for a good 10 seconds before pulling away and running from Kuroo’s sight. He didn’t look back but could already imagine the alpha’s expression and Tsukishima tried very hard to force away a smile that was forming across his face.

Tsukishima followed the directions that Kuroo gave to him and crossed the road, then took a right turn. He entered the shop and walked to the section with all the birth control and de-scenting items he didn’t have at home. He only bought a Jel’s De-Scentualizer patch once when he was 10 to ward away his alpha classmates who had just found out about their secondary gender and had no knowledge on how to control their raging hormones.

He took the cheapest box contraceptive pills and read the description. Tsukishima wasn’t too sure if this brand was trustworthy and placed it back, picking up the second cheapest box instead.

The de-scenting perfume was the more difficult option. He couldn’t go with a patch like before as it would be too obvious to... to... Yamaguchi. Tsukishima got down to a squatting position, his mind going wild as he pretended to be examining the different kinds of de-scenting scarves and hats and other pieces of clothing on the bottom shelf.

Tsukishima thought of it over and over again. He had allowed an alpha to talk him up and then slept with him when he already had Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi did nothing to deserve this. Tsukishima’s head traced the outlines of the bond mark Yamaguchi had given him 5 years ago. The more he thought about how he cheated on Yamaguchi with an alpha he barely knew, the more guilty he felt.

But he couldn’t say it was impulse or his omega state of mind or his heat taking over. Tsukishima was completely sane when it happened. Maybe not completely, considering how he still ended up letting some alpha fuck him when he knew he shouldn’t. However, it didn’t change the fact that he wanted Kuroo and that he didn’t have any excuses to give Yamaguchi if Yamaguchi ever found out.

“Excuse me, is everything alright?” a store clerk came up behind him, probably assuming that Tsukishima required some assistance.

“No it’s alright,” Tsukishima assured him as he stood back up and picked up a bottle of Jel’s De-Scenting Spray and brought it over to the counter.

He hurriedly paid for the items and left the store, heading towards the train station to get home. The journey felt longer than it was. Despite just being one stop away, it felt like it took forever to get off the train.

When Tsukishima finally arrived, he got to the public toilet at the train station first and read the instructions on the back of the bottle of the contraceptive pills. He swallowed a pill and then took out the perfume to spray all over his body so that he wouldn’t smell like Kuroo anymore.

Tsukishims threw them back into the plastic bag and stood in front of the mirror. He pulled his collar to examine himself. Kuroo had nicely enough avoided biting or sucking on his skin to leave random marks and proofs of them sleeping together. Tsukishima stared at his bond mark. It was still quite clear but not as visible as it used to be. Almost like, it was healing or disappearing.

After staring at it for awhile, he finally made his way back home.

“TSUKKIIIIIIII!!!!!!” Yamaguchi yelled out and he jumped onto Tsukishima the moment he had opened the door. Tsukishima noticed tears forming at the brim of Yamaguchi’s eyes.

“TSUKKI! I THOUGHT YOU WERE KIDNAPPED! OR WORST! YOU DIDN’T CALL OR REPLY!! I CALLED NIISAN AND HE SAID YOU WEREN’T AT YOUR PARENTS’ HOUSE EITHER AND WE BOTH GOT SO WORRIED!!” Yamaguchi was practically sobbing his eyes out. Tsukishima couldn’t even imagine how Akiteru was taking it, having called him 50 times last night.

Tsukishima forced out a small laugh, “I’m fine. I just lost track of time and missed the last train so I spent the night in a hotel.”

He was so repulsed by how casual he sounded with his lie.

Yamaguchi sniffed, “But you could’ve at least told me...”

“I guess I just fell asleep,” Tsukishima mumbled. He hugged Yamaguchi as he continued to cry.

“I’d better call niisan and tell him everything is okay,” Tsukishima said as he released Yamaguchi and strolled into the room.

“What’s that?” Yamaguchi asked, eyeing the plastic bag in Tsukishima’s hand.

Tsukishima almost jumped, but remained indifferent as he lied once more, “Just some snacks I bought on my way back.”

“I see! Well, speaking of snacks, you must be hungry! I’ll go make you something more filling to eat!” Yamaguchi cried out running to the kitchen to prepare a meal. He did look really pleased to know Tsukishima was alright. How would he react if he found out the truth?

Tsukishima closed the room door behind him and shoves the contraceptive pills and de-scenting perfume under his socks in the drawer. He took out his phone and dialled in his brother’s number and held the phone away from his ears.

“KEIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!” Akiteru’s voice shouted through the phone.

“KEIII!! I WAS SO WORRIED WHEN TADASHI CALLED ME YESTERDAY!! I RAN ALL OVER THE NEIGHBOURHOOD THINKING YOU MIGHT HAVE BEEN NEAR!! I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED! OR WORSE!”

“Niisan I—.”

“AND MOM TOLD ME YOU’D BE ALRIGHT BUT HOW COULD SHE KNOW? YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE MOVED! HOW CAN I LOOK AFTER YOU IF YOU’RE SO FAR FROM ME? WHAT IF YOU WERE REALLY KIDNAPPED ONE DAY WHAT WOULD I DO?!?”

“NIISAN!” Tsukishima finally made his brother shut up. He sighed. He could very clearly hear Akiteru crying over the phone. Tsukishima told Akiteru the same story he had told Yamaguchi and when he realised they both bought his story, the sensation inside of him worsen.

After 20 minutes of trying to get his brother to hang up, Tsukishima gave up and ended the call. He continued to look through his contacts until he saw the name ‘TETSUROO MY LOVE’. Tsukishima gave a small laugh upon seeing the ridiculous name.

At that exact moment, he received a message from ‘TETSUROO MY LOVE’. And another one. And another one...

“KEI!! You took something of mine when you left!”

“My heart! <3”

“And also an extra pair of keys to my house. I left it in your wallet so you’d have to pass it to me.”

Tsukishima smiled and replied with a: “Are you stupid?”

“How mean! But I figured how to get you to meet me again so I guess I’m not stupid hehe.”

Tsukishima felt himself blushing, his smile refusing to leave. He took out his wallet and sure enough there was a pair of keys there. He sent another message: “Calling yourself sly isn’t exactly and upgrade but... You sure you aren’t giving these to me? It’d save us both the trouble of meeting up.”

“Kei!! But the point of it was to get you to meet up with me!!”

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi’s voice startled Tsukishima and he kept his phone away. “The food is ready! I made some omurice.”

Yamaguchi had a refreshing smile on his face, even though his eyes were red and puffy from crying, probably all night. Tsukishima felt something cold going down his back. Guilt.

He followed Yamaguchi into the kitchen and sat down in front of a hot plate of omurice. It looked plain but Tsukishima knew Yamaguchi was a good chef and his food tasted better than his own mother’s cooking. Obviously, he’s never told her that. Yamaguchi sat down next to him and gleamed happily as he watched Tsukishima dig in.

“So... how was the meeting yesterday?” Tsukishima started.

“Oh!” Yamaguchi seemed to brighten up even more, and Tsukishima thought it was impossible for him to be even more cheery than he already was.

“Basically the campsite we planned to go to – the one I told you about; up in the mountains – was already booked by some other high school for that week.” Tsukishima took another spoonful of omurice as he listened, trying to stop Kuroo’s face from entering his mind. “And so we had to push it forward by a week. But since it was pushed earlier, this other teacher couldn’t make it.”

Yamaguchi was swinging his legs under the table, “so because they were lacking omega staff members, they asked me to go.”

Tsukishima took another bite as Yamaguchi paused for a second, “Y-You don’t mind, right? I told them I’d go.”

“Yeah. It sounds fun.” Tsukishima glanced up at Yamaguchi, then back down at his food.

“Great! I’m leaving a few days after your next appointment,” Yamaguchi moved his chair closer, “I’ll promise to get you souvenirs if I come across any!”

They both remained silent as Tsukishima chewed away on his food. Yamaguchi leaned his head against Tsukishima’s shoulder and when they were adjusted to the position, Yamaguchi kissed Tsukishima him on the cheeks. Tsukishima turned his head so that their lips would meet.

“Tsukki, I can’t smell your scent,” Yamaguchi mumbled out.

“Really?” Tsukishima pretended to be curious as he looked down at the omurice once more. He scoop up some eggs and rice and fed it to Yamaguchi, which successfully brought his attention away from Tsukishima’s lack of a scent.

“Tsukki, I wanna do it,” Yamaguchi said in between bites.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Tsukishima finally looked back at Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi swallowed and continued, “I wanna do it, Tsukki.”

“No. I’m too tired.” Tsukishima quickly replied. He wasn’t lying this time; he just wasn’t telling the complete truth. After being knotted for the first time and everything, he wasn’t really up for another round whether it was with Yamaguchi or Kuroo.

Yamaguchi didn’t complain, he simply said, “You’re right. I’m sorry, Tsukki!” and continued placing kisses of love all over Tsukishima’s face as the blond ate up his food with much difficulty. He was quite fine with all the love and attention his boyfriend was providing and it killed him knowing he had betrayed this innocent and wonderful boyfriend.

“Yamaguchi, show me your mark,” Tsukishima blurted out; his food now finished. Yamaguchi blushed hard and stumbled, “W-what? Why?”

Yamaguchi turned his head and pulled down his collar to reveal his own bond mark Tsukishima had given him in exchange for his own. It was clear as ever. It looked like it was bitten not too long ago after all the bruising had disappeared. It was the proof of their bonding and the clear sign of Yamaguchi’s feelings for Tsukishima, if anyone ever needed more proof then the way he showered Tsukishima with love.

A few days passed with Tsukishima sneaking Kuroo several messages to decide on a time and place to meet. They finally agreed on the nearest Thursday when Tsukishima had a shorter day at work.

The sun was slowly setting as Tsukishima stood by the entrance of the train station, checking his phone every now and then for the timing or any new messages. He had managed to get away from Yamaguchi by telling his boyfriend he was working late, rather then leaving early. If he had told Yamaguchi he was meeting a friend, Yamaguchi would only pester him about who he was and Tsukishima honestly, didn’t have many other friends and definitely none to use as an excuse.

He was in his work uniform and in his bag, was the Jel’s de-scenting spray and the box of contraceptive pills, just in case.

“Guess who?” a pair of hands covered Tsukishima’s sight.

“Kuroo-san, if you leave any prints on my glasses, I _will_ kill you,” Tsukishima claimed, though he could feel his heart pounding slightly faster.

“Don’t say that when I’m trying to be romantic, Kei,” Kuroo removed his hands, allowing Tsukishima to turn around. Kuroo smiled upon seeing the omega’s face.

“Should we go over to my place?” Kuroo’s smile seemed to become a more playful grin. Tsukishima hummed in respond and allowed Kuroo to hold his hand and lead the way.

As they walked hand in hand, side by side, Tsukishima figured the probably looked like quite the couple from another person’s point of view. A tall, blond, extraordinary omega and a tall, strikingly handsome, hot as fuck alpha. Alone, Tsukishima’s ‘extraordinary’ might have taken a more negative perspective (Tsukishima was starting to think Kuroo finding him attractive was some sort of fetish some alphas had), but with Kuroo, his ‘extraordinary’ was more positive and maybe the envy of other less outstanding omegas.

Tsukishima broke out of his daydreaming and found himself already outside of Kuroo’s apartment. Kuroo was opening up the door for him.

“Here you go,” Kuroo pushed open the door and signalled Tsukishima to enter, acting like a gentleman.

Then it hit Tsukishima. The playful greeting; the hand-holding; the gentlemanly gesture, Kuroo was trying to get Tsukishima into the right mood.

He stepped into the apartment, smiling slightly. He thanked Kuroo and gave him a peck on the cheeks to encourage him with. Tsukishima had never wanted to shower someone with love so much before.

Kuroo went red and froze for a second, but recovered and then closed the door behind him.

“I didn’t say this earlier, but, Kei, you look sexy in that suit,” Kuroo smoothed his way into Tsukishima.

“It’s just my work uniform,” Tsukishima blushed as he examined the apartment he had been in a few days before. It was a lot cleaner now. There wasn’t bits of trash everywhere and the clothes were out of sight. The only this messy was the bed, left unmade.

“And your house is a whole lot cleaner, Kuroo,” Tsukishima praised.

“I cleaned it up, of course,” Kuroo seemed pleased with himself as he got closer to Tsukishima. “And don’t think I didn’t catch you not using honorifics.”

“Kuroo...” Tsukishima looked over at the alpha. He was definitely getting swept off his feet, even if he didn’t want to admit it.

“You want to know something even better?” Kuroo was inches away from Tsukishima.

“What?” Tsukishima placed his arms around Kuroo.

“No one has ever made me clean up my place before,” Kuroo gave a small laugh and Tsukishima felt his breath against his face.

Tsukishima paused before sighing “That is supposed to make me feel better?”

“Well...” Kuroo pouted.

Tsukishima gave a small laugh and locked his mouth with Kuroo’s. He turned his head to the side and opened his mouth when he felt Kuroo’s tongue trying to pry its way in. Their tongues frolick together, grazing upon each others teeth as they did so.

Kuroo pulled Tsukishima forward until he felt himself being pulled down onto the bed, landing on top of Kuroo. He pulled back to let them both catch their breath.

“Shit. Kei, I love you. I love you so much,” Kuroo looked slightly desperate as he spoke. Tsukishima positioned himself on top of Kuroo as he awaited Kuroo’s next sentence.

“I’m so sorry. I made you cheat on your boyfriend and everything,” Kuroo’s hand found its way to Tsukishima’s hips, “but I love you so much I can’t help myself.”

Tsukishima’s face was so hot at this point he didn’t dare imagined how he looked like to Kuroo.

  1. * * *

**Tsukishima calls him “Tetsuroo”**
  2. **Kuroo gives him a hickey**



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I decided I'll write in some random thoughts that goes through my mind while writing this story so...  
> Psychologically speaking, Tsukki might have slept with Kuroo because Kuroo is his absolute first alpha so he doesn't have any standards or expectations. Something like how fairy tale princesses go for whichever guy comes up to her first.
> 
> Well have a good week.
> 
> And omega porn. Is this a thing? Because it now is. Omega porn and alpha porn.
> 
> Also please leave a vote. I'm really torn between this one myself aha.


	3. Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok please vote.
> 
> Here are the results  
> 1\. Tsukishima calls him “Tetsuroo”: 0 wonderful votes  
> 2\. Kuroo gives him a hickey: 6 votes
> 
> Thank you for comments and kudos! Please do leave a vote!

Tsukishima moved his hips against Kuroo’s crotch and swung his arms around Kuroo when the alpha sat himself up. Their breath hit each other’s faces. Kuroo leaned in to kiss him, his member hardening with each movement of Tsukishima’s hips.

“I love you...” Kuroo mumbled as he shifted his mouth from Tsukishima’s lips to his bare nape, above Tsukishima’s bond mark. He sucked on the skin, and Tsukishima let out a whine.

“I love you too, Kuroo,” Tsukishima moaned out as Kuroo bit down into Tsukishima’s skin on a different, less obvious part. Tsukishima heard a little whimper of disappointment from Kuroo, as if upset that his marks weren’t bond marks; that they weren’t going to mark Tsukishima as his mate; that they were eventually going to disappear.

Kuroo flipped them around and pinned Tsukishima down on the bed. He licked his lips at the omega underneath him, then pulled his shirt over his head and bared his muscular body to Tsuksihima. In response, Tsukishima took off his blazer and unbuttoned his top to remove it. Then, Tsukishima placed kisses onto the alpha’s body, licking him along the collarbone and over his scent gland.

The sweet, seductive aroma coming from Kuroo made him shiver, tempting him to just bite down and mark the alpha, but he didn’t. His scent was pulling him in, telling Tsukishima that Kuroo **wanted** to mate him; he **wanted** to breed him. And it was so strong Tsukishima might have given in and completely fall apart if he were in heat. He didn’t think all alphas smelt like this.

Kuroo moved downwards, planting more marks as he slid down.

“Kei, open up,” he growled. Tsukishima trembled in pleasure as Kuroo pulled his pants and briefs out of the way. Kuroo kissed Tsukishima’s hard member, and bit down on the flesh on his inner thighs.

Tsukishima grabbed onto Kuroo’s hair as Kuroo sunk his head down to please Tsukishima’s dick. He felt the bed shits moisten from the slick flowing from his butt. Tsukishima noticed Kuroo getting a little faster and more aggressive when the smell of the slick hit in. It was like a little treat to the alpha before the actual feast began; it made him feel proud and dominating knowing that the omega was releasing lubricant because of them.

“K-Kuroo...” Tsukishima held on harder to Kuroo’s hair, feeling himself getting more and more aroused, his body temperature rising at whichever part was in contact with Kuroo.

“Ku... Ah!” Tsukishima’s toes folded inwards as his dick shot out cum inside Kuroo’s mouth. He fell onto his back, catching his breath.

Kuroo crawled his way back up and Tsukishima cringed when he heard him swallow.

“D-Don’t do that...”

“Do what?” Kuroo teased, removing his pants.

“Swallow!” Tsukishima shot back upwards. His entire face was burning and seeing the plain sight of Kuroo’s boner did not help one bit.

“Too late, Kei,” Kuroo sniggered as he leaned in to place a kiss on Tsukishima’s mouth. He could taste his own cum from Kuroo’s mouth but honestly, it wasn’t really a turn-on for Tsukishima.

Kuroo opened his mouth up and when Tsukishima’s tongue seemed to refuse the invitation in, he pushed his own tongue into the latter’s mouth. They played with each other’s mouths as Kuroo finger flicked both of Tsukishima’s nipples.

“Mmm!” Tsukishima whined, feeling Kuroo’s fingers play with his nipples.

Tsukishima finally pulled away, his lips hurting quite a fair bit from all the making out. “Lie down,” he ordered to Kuroo, who surprisingly complied to the omega’s demand.

“Why?” Kuroo laughed and watched as Tsukishima positioned himself above Kuroo’s length and began fingering himself. Tsukishima shut his eyes. He kept letting out little moans and whines while opening himself up and Kuroo was very much amused by the scene.

When Tsukishima opened his eyes once again, everything seemed to blur. He supported himself with his two arms against Kuroo’s chest.

“I’ve got you...” he heard Kuroo say softly and felt a pair of hands holding him on his arms.

“K-Kuroo...” Tsukishima slowly set himself down. His fingers clawed into Kuroo when he felt the tip inside of him. Tsukishima blinked several times and his vision finally cleared but it still felt like his entire body was giving in to the pleasure he was feeling. He gazed at Kuroo, who had a confident sort of smirk on his face.

Tsukishima continued to move up and down, making Kuroo’s dick go in deeper inside of him. Tsukishima leaned forward to kiss Kuroo, still continuing to move on Kuroo. The erotic noises from the thrusts and the scent of Tsukishima’s slick filled the room.

“Kei...” Kuroo breathed against his lips and Tsukishima felt the length inside of him hitting against his spot.

He whimpered when Kuroo continued to move his hips.

“K-Kei, I’m going to knot you now...” Kuroo sounded just as out of breath as Tsukishima was, “okay?”

Tsukishima nodded, his heart racing inside of him. The knot formed, stretching his insides. Tsukishima let out a scream but quickly bit down onto Kuroo’s shoulder to silence himself with.

Kuroo’s hands moved lower to grope Tsukishima’s butt. His fast breath landed against Tsukishima’s shoulder and caused him to bite down harder.

“Kei, you’re going to make me bleed,” Kuroo teased him. Tsukishima withdrew himself, saliva dripping at the corner of his mouth.

“Kuroo... cum... c-cum...” Tsukishima forced out his words. At that moment, Tsukishima came all over Kuroo’s body.

Kuroo smirked and then Tsukishima felt a gush of liquid filling him inside. Kuroo let out a few more flows of his seeds, and Tsukishima was unable to hold in his voice, though that made the alpha really pleased with himself.

“I’m so full... Kuroo...” Tsukishima slowly pulled himself up and once Kuroo’s deflating member was completely out of him, threw himself next to Kuroo. He laid there and closed his eyes.

Kuroo kissed him on his jaws and traced his lips up to his head, where he kissed lovingly while hugging Tsukishima tightly.

After the atmosphere had calmed, Tsukishima laid on his stomach, going through to message Yamaguchi that he was on his way back. Kuroo flipped himself over and wrapped his arms around Tsukishima.

“Yamaguchi...” Kuroo mumbled out. When he realised the name he had mumbled out was Tsukishima’s boyfriend, he quickly changed the subject, “Did you change my name?”

“No,” Tsukishima answered as he read Yamaguchi’s message, “Sure! I kept some left over for you!!”

“It’s still ‘TETSUROO MY LOVE’?” Kuroo waited for a nod before burying his face in Tsukishima’s back, overreacting to how Tsukishima hadn’t changed his name.

“I’m starting to think I should,” Tsukishima clicked his tongue as he flipped over to lie on his back.

“Don’t change it,” Kuroo whined as he placed a kiss on Tsukishima’s lips.

“Don’t change it,” and another kiss.

“Okay, I won’t,” Tsukishima pushed him away before he could land another kiss. He could already smell the pheromones coming from Kuroo, hinting at him that he was on the edge of being horny, much to Tsukishima’s disbelief.

“Kuroo, we just...!” Tsukishima nagged, “We are not going for another round! I have to get home!”

“Yeah but maybe you might reconsider...” Kuroo was smiling.

“No.” Tsukishima quickly shut him down. “You’ve already covered me with bites and hickeys; I think that’s bad enough.”

Kuroo laughed, a hint of slyness behind it, “Yeah and that’s fucking hot.”

Tsukishima sulked. He couldn’t believe himself for letting Kuroo mark him all over the place. He was threading dangerous waters and was too close to letting anyone else find out about his relationship with Kuroo.

“Will you date me?” Kuroo placed a hand on Tsukishima’s cheek.

Tsukishima couldn’t go against the irresistible alpha anymore and after cursing himself on the inside, replied, “Yes, I will.”

“Really?!” Kuroo brightened up as he snuck a kiss on Tsukishima.

“Yes. I said it clearly, didn’t I?” Tsukishima sighed, blushing. This was definitely something he shouldn’t be doing. Spending a night with Kuroo was one thing, spending another night was another thing and agreeing to date him whilst dating Yamaguchi was a whole other issue, none of them easily solved.

“I think I’ll head back,” Tsukishima finally got away from Kuroo. Kuroo made a noise indicating he was against the idea of Tsukishima leaving his side. But he had to.

“I’ll be using your toilet first,” Tsukishima stopped at the door to the toilet and looked back at Kuroo, who was gazing back at him.

“Unless you want to help?” Tsukishima grinned, though Kuroo seemed to have taken him seriously. The alpha jumped to his feet and suddenly appeared to be happier.

“I was kidding...” Tsukishima narrowed his eyes and Kuroo threw on a tee and some shorts.

“Kei, Kei, Kei, oh Kei...” Kuroo said as he shook his head, pretending to be disappointed. “Don’t you know I take you _very seriously_?”

Tsukishima sighed, trying to look annoyed, but his reddened face ultimately betrayed him.

Kuroo pushed Tsukishima into the toilet and picked up a box of tissues which he held in his left hand while his right hand signalled for Tsukishima to sit on the toilet seat.

“I t-think I can do this myself,” Tsukishima stumbled as he settled himself on the toilet seat, pulling his legs upwards.

“Yeah, I know you can,” Kuroo said teasingly as he inserted two fingers in anyways. “But, Kei, I helped you out last time when you fell asleep so, you wouldn’t know how much semen an alpha could fill you with.”

Tsukishima smacked Kuroo on the head, genuinely annoyed this time as he said, “shut up, Kuroo.”

“Ow! Ow! Ow!” Kuroo cried out, his two fingers still inside Tsukishima.

“I was just saying!” Kuroo put down the box of tissue to massage the back of his head.

Despite this, Tsukishima still allowed Kuroo to continue with scooping out the cum that was inside him. And the way Kuroo’s finger was digging inside him, he realised Kuroo really did come a whole lot inside of him. During the actual process of making love, Tsukishima would be so distracted by the heat and arousal he hadn’t even realised the amount of seed Kuroo was actually releasing into him.

“Kei... I can’t believe you’d do this to me...” Kuroo was smirking up at Tsukishima. His eyes wandered around until he realised he was hard from all the fingering.

Tsukishima clicked his tongue and after forcing Kuroo to pull his fingers out, threw the alpha out of the toilet. Then Tsukishima took care of himself... in various ways.

After that, Tsukishima walked out and went over to his belongings, Kuroo was watching him intently from the bed. He took out Jel’s de-scenting spray to spray himself with, then took a contraceptive pills with one gulp of water and finally threw on his work uniform, or suit, as Kuroo calls it.

When he was done with everything, Tsukishima looked pass Kuroo and walked towards the door. As he placed his hand on the door knob, he felt the alpha’s calming heat and scent behind him.

Kuroo breathed in his scent and placed his arms around Tsukishima’s waist, “You’re not even going to say goodbye?”

Tsukishima slowly turned around. “Well maybe if you weren’t such an ass...” he was cut off by Kuroo giving him a long, deep kiss.

Tsukishima closed his eyes, all his senses focused on his lips, with Kuroo’s leaning on them. Kuroo moved his lips and they pulled Tsukishima’s lips into a romantic slow dance. Tsukishima let out a soft moan as he licked Kuroo’s lips and ceased their making out session before it became more than just making out.

“Kuroo, tonight was really fun,” Tsukishima wiped the drool from his mouth. “I love you.”

“Me too,” Kuroo smiled gently, a break from his usual sly smirk.

Tsukishima took the train home, even though his heart refused to leave his alpha’s side. Once he was home, he immediately ran to the room, ignoring Yamaguchi’s “welcome home, Tsukki!”, to replay everything that has happened with Kuroo.

“Tsukki? Are you alright?” Yamaguchi’s head popped into the room.

“Yes,” Tsukishima rolled over to his side. Yamaguchi smiled and sat down next to him, stroking through the blond locks. A loving, comforting scent was coming from him but Tsukishima did not feel too affected by it.

“So how was work?” Yamaguchi asked as his hand continued brushing through Tsukishima’s hair.

“It was fine,” Tsukishima replied.

“What is that?” Yamaguchi stopped stroking and peered down at the hickey Kuroo had left on Tsukishima.

Tsukishima flinched and sat upright. There were a lot more marks on his body, though the rest were hidden from Yamaguchi’s sight. No matter, he panicked thinking that he might have been found out. Tsukishima stopped himself from freaking out too much and being too obvious about it being a hickey.

Tsukishima placed a hand over his hickey to hide it from Yamaguchi, and furrowed his brows “Probably a bug bite.”

“Ah... I-I see...” Yamaguchi forced out a smile.

Tsukishima stood from the bed, “I’m going to take a bath,”

“Can I join you?” Yamaguchi asked. He too had stood up and was now leaning against Tsukishima.

Tsukishima grunted, without intending to do so.

“T-Tsukki... are you sure everything is okay?” Yamaguchi gripped tightly onto his arm.

Tsukishima clicked his tongue, again without intending to do so, “Yeah. I am.”

Yamaguchi hesitated. Then perked up the courage to exclaim, “No you’re not! And it is my responsibility as your omega-!”

“ _My_ omega?” Tsukishima pushed Yamaguchi away from him, causing Yamaguchi to stumble and fall onto the bed behind him. Tsukishima barked, “ _I_ am an omega too, in case you’ve forgotten!”

Yamaguchi looked down at his legs, trembling. Tsukishima could smell an omega in distress, hurt because of his mate. He bit his lower lips.

“Y-You don’t smell l-like any-anything again,” Yamaguchi sobbed.

Tsukishima turned his head away and after a few seconds of complete, uncomfortable silence, he finally said, “I’m going to take a bath.”

And left.

He stood in the living room, cooling himself down. He reached down into his pocket to pull out his wallet. He opened it up. Kuroo’s keys were still there.

Tsukishima picked up his phone and messaged “TETSUROO MY LOVE”, “You didn’t take back your keys.”

Almost immediately, he got the reply, “Oh yeah. You can keep it and come over any time.

Unless you are trying to find a reason to meet up with me again?”

“I think I’ll just keep it.”

And then Tsukishima took his bath, examining every area of his body Kuroo had laid his hands on.

After a whole week of awkward, empty conversations with Yamaguchi and messaging Kuroo back and forth, Tsukishima was back where he started.

He took a number slip and waited to be called before entering room 17.

“Tsukishima-kun, hello again,” Akaashi was taking out a file with Tsukishima’s name on it.

Yamaguchi bowed to him, “Nice to meet you, doctor. I am Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukki’s boyfriend.”

“Tsukki?” Akaashi hid a laugh, much to Tsukishima’s annoyance.

“I’m sorry. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Yamaguchi-kun. My name is Akaashi Keiji.” Akaashi continued. “However, do you mind if I talked to Tsukishima-kun about some matters? You can re-enter when we continue talking about his blood test results and so on.”

“Ah yeah! Sure!” Yamaguchi bowed and left the room.

Tsukishima waited for the door to close before sitting down.

“I figured you wouldn’t want to talk about this in front of Yamaguchi-kun,” Akaashi turned his chair slightly to face Tsukishima directly.

“I’m going to get straight to the point. Have you ever been knotted?” Akaashi said nonchalantly.

“What?” Tsukishima shot back. He honestly would rather not let out the slightest hint about him cheating on Yamaguchi with Kuroo.

“Well, a person who has been knotted and a person who hasn’t can be different in many different ways,” Akaashi told. Tsukishima closed his eyes and sighed, “Yes I have been knotted.”

“How long ago was it?”

Tsukishima couldn’t believe the conversation he was having. He must as well just tell Akaashi that he had been fucked by an alpha that definitely not Yamaguchi exactly a week ago.

“I don’t remember,” Tsukishima lied.

“I guess so,” Akaashi didn’t seemed too convinced. It was easy mixing up some story to tell Yamaguchi and Akiteru, but somehow the hardest to trick was his doctor, whom he’s met once before this.

After that, Akaashi allowed Yamaguchi to return to the room where he revealed Tsukishima’s blood test to be normal.

“But Tsukishima-kun, are you sure you don’t want to be an omega? Some people can’t have children at all but you can,” Akaashi asked later on.

“Yes but as of now, the two of us can’t have children,” Yamaguchi replied for Tsukishima.

“That’s true but once Tsukishima-kun becomes an alpha, he himself can’t carry a child,” Akaashi turned to face Yamaguchi.

“Tsukki...” Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima, his hand reaching out but he hesitated and withdrew it.

“I don’t want to carry children,” Tsukishima replied honestly. The idea of something growing inside of him had never come across to him as exciting. It was quite disgusting, in all actuality. Tsukishima thought it was okay if other people embraced the beauty and mysteries of human birth and everything but to him, he didn’t like it. Yamaguchi managed to get him to agree to impregnating Yamaguchi and raising a family but still, it was Yamaguchi getting pregnant and not Tsukishima. He never liked the idea. Then Kuroo came into mind.

Everything around Tsukishima seemed to clear. He wasn’t in room 17 with Yamaguchi and Akaashi anymore. He was in a white space where everything seemed relevant. Tsukishima turned around and there he was, slightly older then he was now. Kuroo was next to him and in their arms a little baby. He couldn’t really tell if it were a boy or a girl, but Tsukishima just thought it looked adorable; like an angel.

Tsukishima couldn’t believe what he was thinking. And the next moment he was back in room 17, Yamaguchi telling Akaashi about how they take care of each other’s heat. It sounded like a bad time to re-enter reality.

“And so during Tsukki’s heat, I would do it...” Yamaguchi was the reddest Tsukishima ever witness him become.

Akaashi seemed to be handling everything that Yamaguchi is saying pretty professionally, although every now and then Tsukishima caught a hint of joy.

After that, Tsukishima did an ultrasound test, where the results were normal and Akaashi fixed another date for their next appointment. Then, they left.

“So where was that super immersive cafe you went to last time?” Yamaguchi’s mood seemed to have improved after talking to Akaashi. Somehow, Tsukishima felt better with Yamaguchi’s cheery mood too.

“It’s quite peaceful there. And their strawberry shortcake is quite appetising,” Tsukishima informed. He led the way back to the isolated cafe where he had first met Kuroo. He remembered the way Kuroo had came up to him and Tsukishima had completely tried to chase the alpha off with his words. He didn’t regret giving in.

Yamaguchi awkwardly reached out of Tsukishima’s arm, and held it tightly. Tsukishima caught the sight of a blush on Yamaguchi’s face.

The air around them has definitely been weird ever since that day when Tsukishima got mad over nothing. And it was his fault, obviously. But nevertheless, he didn’t want Yamaguchi to hate him forever or for them to keep having the dreadful atmosphere between them any longer. He wasn’t going to say anything like he completely hated Yamaguchi, hence explaining why he made love with Kuroo. Tsukishima didn’t hate Yamaguchi. If he did, they would never have bonded in the first place; they would never have dated in the first place; they would never have been friends in the first place.

And as he entered the cafe, Tsukishima smelt the sweet scent that brought memories of Kuroo back to him. In fact, he saw the– he saw Kuroo, sipping on some hot beverage with his phone in his other hand, then spitting his drink out and chocking when his eyes met Tsukishima’s.

He had heard tales about places jinxed with the worst kind of luck from his high school frie... acquaintance, Hinata, whose bad luck seemed to collide with bathrooms.

“Whoa! You’re right! This place really does give off a humble feel!” Yamaguchi gasped as his eyes explored every inch of the cafe, definitely noting that there was only one other customer.

Tsukishima...

  1. **Acknowledges Kuroo’s presence**
  2. **Pretends not to know him**



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved writing this chapter. I hope everyone is enjoying this series as much as I am.  
> I don't know why I like omega verse so much my next series whatever it may be, I swear I will try my best to do a different au or something different.
> 
> This week's random though:  
> Akaashi is a terrible doctor but well, plot.
> 
> pls vote. pls.


	4. Nostalgia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAN'T BELIEVE IT THERE WAS 64 COMMENTS (including mine though I can't bother to minus it out) LAST CHAPTER I AM SO GRATEFUL
> 
> ANYWAYS RESULTS  
> 1\. Acknowledges Kuroo’s presence: 28 votes omg  
> 2\. Pretends not to know him: 11 votes omg
> 
> ALL TOGETHER 39 VOTES I CAN'T BELIEVE IT I LOVE YOU ALL
> 
> PLEASE CONTINUE TO SUPPORT AND COMMENT YOUR VOTES I LOVE YOU ALL

Tsukishima couldn’t tear his eyes away from Kuroo. Why was he here? Amongst all days why did he have to come here today? Kuroo seemed to be just as shock to see Tsukishima, especially with Yamaguchi next to him.

“What are you looking at?” Yamaguchi’s voice finally made Tsukishima’s eyes move away from the alpha.

“Nothing. It’s just that I met the guy over there during my last trip here,” Tsukishima replied, quite calmly.

There was a pause before Yamaguchi urged, “Then what are you waiting for? Go say ‘hi’!”

God... Why did Tsukishima have to say that and make things harder for himself? Why couldn’t he just shut up?

Yamaguchi pushed him over to the table Kuroo was sitting.

“Urr... hi... Kuroo...” Tsukishima awkwardly greeted.

“Yeah... hi... K- Tsukki- shima...kun...” Kuroo stumbled back, a forced grin appearing on his face.

“This is Yamaguchi... my... boyfriend,” Tsukishima was very uncomfortable.

“Nice to meet you... Yamaguchi-kun,” Kuroo extended a hand, in which Yamaguchi shook. “Nice to meet you too, Kuroo-san!”

“Yamaguchi, why don’t you go take a look at the menu first?” Tsukishuma suggested. Luckily for him, Yamaguchi simply nodded his head and ran off to the counter to inspect the menu.

“What are you doing here?” Tsukishima immediately turned to Kuroo, not taking a seat.

“I’m a regular here, what are _you_ doing here?” Kuroo responded, his eyes looking up at Tsukishima.

“I was here for a doctor’s appointment,” Tsukishima replied.

“Doctor’s appointment? What kind of appointment?” Kuroo’s eyes widened.

“Just the regular check-up,” somehow, Tsukishima didn’t want to tell Kuroo about his appointments to change his secondary gender.

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi came back with two plates of cakes in his hand, bringing their topic away before Tsukishima had to give any more details. “I’ve decided to try the pistachio cake, it looked really good! I’ve already ordered it, along with your strawberry shortcake.”

Kuroo’s eyes glanced up and his expression was saying, “Why can’t _I_ call you ‘Tsukki’?”, then he gave a small laugh and Tsukishima heard him whispering to himself, “Sweet tooth.”

Tsukishima blushed hearing Kuroo and replied to Yamaguchi, “Thanks.”

“We should take a seat,” Yamaguchi pulled a chair and sat down, signalling for Tsukishima to do the same. Yamaguchi placed the strawberry shortcake in front of Tsukishima, who sat across Kuroo, which he would soon regret.

Yamaguchi looked over to Kuroo’s drink, “What are you having, Kuroo-san?”

“La _Kei_ ,” Kuroo said quickly.

“Latte?” Yamaguchi looked up from his cake.

“Yup. That’s what I said.” He gave a deceiving (yet adorable) smile. Tsukishima was glad it was Kuroo who had noticed that Tsukishima caught the pun, and was now glowing red.

“So K- Tsukishima-kun, how have you been?” Kuroo put on a fake smile. Tsukishima honestly preferred it when he grinned slyly... Tsukishima quickly pulled himself back up before he began fantasizing again. It seemed to him that he had been slipping away from reality to meet Kuroo in his own little world quite a lot today and he didn’t want to go back into that little world when the _real_ Kuroo was right in front of him.

“I think you can more or less guess how it went,” Tsukishima stopped just before he blurted out “Haven’t you read my messages?”, which he didn’t say, luckily.

“Nothing much happened,” he continued.

“Oh Tsukki! This cake really is delicious!” Yamaguchi exclaimed after swallowing his first bite.

“Yeah it-” Tsukishima froze as he felt Kuroo’s leg pressing against his. “It’s really good.”

Tsukishima lowered his head and glared at Kuroo, though he knew his face was probably turning red. He felt the leg move such that Kuroo’s knee was pressing against his crotch. Tsukishima shut his legs tightly to sandwich Kuroo’s leg. Half of him wanted Kuroo to go on and the other half didn’t want to get hard in public in front of Yamaguchi, by another man he had lied about being acquaintances with.

God... How bad Tsukishima wished he had just pretended not to know Kuroo.

“So... Ya...”

“Yamaguchi.”

“Yamaguchi-kun, what do you do for a living?” Tsukishima couldn’t believe Kuroo had the nerve to strike a conversation with Yamaguchi while he was rubbing against Tsukishima’s crotch under the table.

“Well I work as an elementary school teacher,” Yamaguchi replied and then took another bite out of his cake, nearly half of it gone by now.

“Whoa cool, so you must love kids!”

“Yup!”

“What about you, Tsukishima-kun?” Kuroo’s eyes gazed at Tsukishima, who wanted to melt and disappear from the face of the earth so badly. The way Kuroo deepened his voice when he asked that; the way his knee paused from all the rubbing, just making Tsukishima’s attention all lay down on Kuroo. It was as if the alpha was fucking proposing to him in his half-hard state. He wanted to just pounce on him right this instant, take Kuroo in completely and lose all control.

“Tsukki! Are you okay?” Yamaguchi questioned.

“Y-Yeah.” Tsukishima relaxed his legs and gently kicked Kuroo’s legs away. He felt himself going crazy and thankfully, Kuroo ceased his teasing. “And I think children are annoying but I don’t mind them...”

Tsukishima rested his head on one hand and caught his breath before his scent started screaming to both Kuroo and Yamaguchi that he was hard.

“Yeah. So we both want kids! That’s why Tsukishima’s going to change himself into an alpha. We were just at the doctor’s not long ago!” Tsukishima flinched at the sound of Yamaguchi’s words. He took a deep, deep breath in and awaited for Kuroo’s response.

“Oh really.” There was no sign of anger or disappointment or shock. There was nothing and Tsukishima felt like something died within him. Why did Yamaguchi have to blabber about that?

“So what do you do, Kuroo-san?” Yamaguchi continued with the conversation.

“Oh I’m a volleyball couch,” Kuroo forced a smile. “Nothing special.”

Tsukishima never knew that. How come it was Yamaguchi who learnt that first? It was obvious by now how awkward everything was going.

“Then does Kuroo-san have a lover?” Yamaguchi asked with his mouth full of pistachio cake.

“I–” Kuroo was interrupted by the sound of Tsukishima’s chair moving against the floor.

“Yamaguchi I think we should leave,” Tsukishima bit his lower lip as he stood from his seat.

“But we haven’t finished–”

“It was nice bumping into you, Kuroo,” Tsukishima bowed slightly as he walked to the exit, Yamaguchi following after him and Kuroo, worried, standing from his seat.

“Tsukki, are you feeling alright? You left out the honorifics for Kuroo.” Yamaguchi told him. Tsukishima stumbled slightly and turned around, walking back to Kuroo.

“I’m sorry I left out the honorifics, Kuroo-san. I’m just not feeling too well so I’ll be heading home now.” Tsukishima bowed respectfully.

“Ah... it’s okay...” Kuroo replied and Tsukishima quickly made his way out, Yamaguchi catching up behind...

Yamaguchi folded a bunch of his clothes into his luggage. Tsukishima took them out, rolled them up, and placed them back it. Yamaguchi smiled, “Thanks, Tsukki! I always forget rolling it saves more space.”

“You’re always going on trips with the school, you should be the one knowledgeable about packing bags,” Tsukishima gave a little smirk then his face fell when he was reminded of yesterday’s events. He took out the toiletries and places them in a zip-lock bag before returning them to the luggage bag.

Yesterday, obviously, hadn’t been the best of days. He had possibly angered Kuroo and acted so rashly when he left it just made both Kuroo and Yamaguchi think he was pissed off. And needless to say, Kuroo hadn’t called or message him.

“You’re right, but it’s nice to get your help every time!” Yamaguchi rolled up a bath towel and placed it in the bag.

“And don’t forget these,” Tsukishima took a bottle of heat suppressions and handed it to Yamaguchi.

“I almost forgot!” Yamaguchi took the bottle and placed them next to the bag of toiletries. “Thank god you are here!”

It has been 5 years of this. With Yamaguchi and Tsukishima both holding onto each other and pulling each other through the hardships. It was a whole lot less stressful before Tsukishima met Kuroo. He definitely liked Yamaguchi. That he was sure. But there was a time when wondering if he really loved Yamaguchi didn’t matter as much. And that was before they were both shown to be omegas.

* * *

“Tsukki! Tsukki!” Yamaguchi burst into his room, tears in his eyes. “Is it true? You’ve shown?!”

Tsukishima rolled on his bed, facing away from Yamaguchi, “Yeah.”

“And you’re an omega?” Yamaguchi ran up to the bed.

“Yeah.” Tsukishima sounded almost pissed. He, and literally no one else, had expected him to suddenly be revealed as an omega. They all had their hopes up for an alpha ever since Akiteru was shown as an omega.

“That’s great!” the tears were rapidly streaming down Yamaguchi’s face, dripping all over Tsukishima’s bed.

“Hey! Yamaguchi you idiot! You’re getting your slobber all over my bed!” Tsukishima sat upright.

“Tsukki! I wanna give you a h-hug!” Yamaguchi said in between his sobs.

“Eww! Gross! No!” Tsukishima dodged Yamaguchi, jumped off his bed and ran out of the door. Yamaguchi followed, his arms reaching out and his face covered in tears and mucus.

“Tsukki!!” Yamaguchi jumped and gave Tsukishima a great, tight hug, smearing the disgusting fluid onto Tsukishima. Tsukishima attempted to push Yamaguchi away but the latter wouldn’t budge. He let out a little laugh.

When they reached the third year of middle school, things began to change. Yamaguchi’s affections seemed to have taken a level higher. He would always invite Tsukishima over regardless of whether they had classes the next day or not and he would buy flowers and chocolates and sometimes even accessories for Tsukishima on whatever holiday it was. Yamaguchi would kiss him on the cheeks to thank him. He would blush at the sight of Tsukishima. He would never be apart from Tsukishima. And Tsukishima wasn’t stupid; he knew Yamaguchi had developed a crush on him.

However, it was only during their third year of high school that Yamaguchi asked Tsukishima to meet him in the classroom after lessons.

“Tsukki...”

Tsukishima remained silent. Yamaguchi needed the courage and he figured anything he blurted out might just make Yamaguchi give up.

“Tsukki... I... I...”

Yamaguchi’s entire face was flushing. Tsukishima continued looking at him, his mind wondering around trying to think of a good reply to give. It wouldn’t hurt to date Yamaguchi.

“I li... I...”

It wasn’t like he hated Yamaguchi or anything. If it didn’t work out, they could always break up and go back to being friends.

“I like...”

He didn’t plan on it being a long-term relationship.

“I like Tsukki!”

“Shit. Kei, I love you. I love you so much. I’m so sorry. I made you cheat on your boyfriend and everything... but I love you so much I can’t help myself.”

Tsukishima has been confessed to twice in his life.

* * *

“Tsukki, should I bring these?” Yamaguchi pulled out a onesie with prints of moons and stars all over. It was a gift from Akiteru during Yamaguchi’s birthday.

“Please don’t forget you are a teacher,” Tsukishima snatched the onesie away and hung it back in the cupboard. “Though it might be amusing for the students.”

Tsukishima sniggered, imagining Kuroo wearing the onesie and dancing around a bunch of elementary school kids.

“What?!” Yamaguchi yelled, blushing.

“No, it’s nothing.” Tsukishima felt his heart sank again when Kuroo’s face look over at him, seemingly disappointed over the lie about the doctor’s visit.

They slowly calmed and when the room fell into silence, Yamaguchi turned to Tsukishima, “Yesterday...”

“I just got a little overwhelmed. I’m sorry.” Tsukishima turned away. He was jealous that Kuroo was chatting with Yamaguchi. That Yamaguchi was getting close to the alpha, no, _his_ alpha.

“Was it because I was talking to an alpha?” Tsukishima nearly jumped. He remained silent trying to think of a way out of this. Had Yamaguchi caught on? Was yesterday’s actions all too obvious?

“Well, don’t be too jealous of Kuroo-san! You are my one and only love, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi threw his arms over Tsukishima, causing them both to fall onto the bed. Yamaguchi hadn’t caught on and in fact, pulled Tsukishima out of the situation himself, much to his luck.

“Yeah...” He replied as Yamaguchi got off the bed and started to choose between which underwear to bring. Tsukishima watched Yamaguchi pick up a plain brief and a weirdly cute brief-patterned brief. Did it matter, honestly? It wasn’t like anyone was going to be judging Yamaguchi by the design of his underwear.

Maybe it would please Kuroo if he wore something more provocative underneath next time.

“Well, I’ll come back when you’re done to see how you fare in packing bags.”

“Ah! But your standards are high, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi flustered as Tsukishima gave a small smirk.

Tsukishima exited the room and jumped onto the sofa, where he took out his phone to check if he had received any messages from ‘TETSUROO MY LOVE’.

None whatsoever.

* * *

When they began dating, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi agreed to spend their heats with each other and of course, Yamaguchi’s heat came first between the two. It was as if God had already predicted Tsukishima was going to be the top; the alpha.

Yamaguchi flipped and turned in his bed, his face feverish and his hand clutching the boner he was trying to hide from Tsukishima.

“It’s embarrassing...” he kept saying.

“And it’s hurting you, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima scolded.

They were in Yamaguchi’s house, and Yamaguchi had just phoned Tsukishima on impulse. His parents were honestly shocked to see Tsukishima at the door but his omega mother knew the hardships of having a heat, especially in your early age. They had seen how much suffering Yamaguchi had been through when he had his heats before and now there was Tsukishima offering to help him through the week. After much debate, they allowed Tsukishima to enter Yamaguchi’s room, hoping he would ease the pain the heat was causing Yamaguchi.

“Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima climbed onto the bed, above the mate he had yet to mark.

“Tsukki...” Yamaguchi was practically moaning.

Tsukishima leaned down and locked his lips with Yamaguchi’s. Almost immediately, Yamaguchi latched onto Tsukishima and forced his tongue into Tsukishima’s mouth. The kissed and kissed and kissed.

“Ya-Yamaguchi... What do you want me to do?” Tsukishima finally broke free.

“I want you to enter me, and knot me, and fill me up, and mark me...” Yamaguchi almost sounded out of his mind, but it was expected, he had been suffering from his heat alone all these while.

Tsukishima stripped Yamaguchi’s clothes off and then his. It was fairly easy for him to become hard, with all the heat pheromones affecting his senses.

“Tsuk-!” Yamaguchi yelled as he instinctively wrapped his legs around Tsukishima.

“Don’t... I need to prepare you first...” Tsukishima felt as if he was losing his mind, his whole head was a mess as he stared at the erotic scene beneath him.

“No! No... I want it now!” Yamaguchi whined, his hand strangling the pillow next to him.

Yamaguchi ultimately was satisfied but it took nearly the entire night, since Tsukishima couldn’t form a knot. But they marked each other and after all the action, their blurred minds forgetting that marking each other was a life-long decision. And the two naive teens only wanted sleep after that.

The following month, when Tsukishima’s heat came, Yamaguchi insisted he came over. Though Tsukishima denied his entry, Akiteru finally let the omega in. But with all the heat and long, tiring fucking, Tsukishima could barely remember a thing that happened that night.

* * *

“Tsukki!” Tsukishima’s train of thoughts were broken. “I’m done! I think...”

He strolled back into the room and examined the Yamaguchi’s luggage. Yamaguchi watched nervously and waited for Tsukishima to determine if he had done a good job.

“Not bad,” he told. Yamaguchi beamed.

“Thanks! Tsukki!” Yamaguchi closed it up and zipped it, then dragged it off the bed and outside the room.

“You don’t have to send me off tomorrow, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi said as he pushed the luggage against the wall.

“If you say so. Just enjoy your trip,” Tsukishima replied. He imagined how Kuroo would have thrown his clothes in a mess, without even checking if he was bringing an appropriate shirt. Then when he was done packing, a sleeve you be hanging out of the luggage and he would have realised he completely left out all the left socks.

Tsukishima felt his heart tightened. He wanted to see Kuroo again and explain everything so badly.

“Thanks for caring, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi pecked a kiss on Tsukishima.

The next day, Yamaguchi took his luggage. He was wearing a pink polo tee with khaki pants and a cap designed to look like a cartoonish monkey’s head, alongside a pair of sports shoes and a blue polka dotted name tag.

Despite being told he didn’t need to send Yamaguchi off, Tsukishima woke up early anyways and watched as Yamaguchi struggled to drag his luggage out the door.

“Well then, I’m off!” and he left, without kissing Tsukishima goodbye.

Now he was alone. And he didn’t have work for the rest of the day. Tsukishima threw himself on the sofa and took out his phone to check for messages once more. When there was none, Tsukishima felt like ripping himself apart. Did he screw up completely? Is this Kuroo breaking it off completely with him.

He didn’t want it to end like this. He had to see Kuroo. He had to.

Tsukishima...

  1. **Invites Kuroo on a date**
  2. **Surprise him at his house**



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also this is apparently the shortest chapter by far I'm sorry.
> 
> Random facts this chapter is that my votes counts as 50 votes. but i can't vote. (You: Then what's the point???? Me: I- I don't know)
> 
> 'However, it was only during their third year of high school that Yamaguchi asked Tsukishima to meet him in the classroom after lessons....  
> ....Tsukishima has been confessed to twice in his life.'  
> This entire section fucked me up. Did it fuck you up?
> 
> Please vote again thank you muah muah


	5. Honesty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gasp i'm back. I am so sorry I took so long to update this. I have just been busy and I DID WRITE THE CHAPTER. I DID NOT PROCRASTINATE. It's just that I didn't like the way the first draft of it turned out so I wrote it all over again and I feel better about this version than the last.
> 
> So let's view the results!  
> 1\. Invites Kuroo on a date: 7 votes  
> 2\. Surprises him at his house: 23 votes oh my
> 
> THANK YOU FOR STICKING BY ME EVEN WHEN I GO MISSING I LOVE ALL YOU YOU GUYS PLEASE CONTINUE TO SUPPORT AND VOTE AND COMMENT AND HELPING ME IMPROVE! THANK YOU!

Tsukishima waited until it was around 12 to prepare to leave for Kuroo’s house. He went over to the drawers where he had hidden the Jel’s de-scenting spray, contraceptive pills and the newly added keys to Kuroo’s apartment.

Tsukishima was scared, terrified even, of what Kuroo was thinking, being found out and what the future is preparing for him.

What if Kuroo didn’t want to see him anymore? What if Kuroo suddenly got angry about being lied to? Or meeting Yamaguchi he began to feel guilty for starting a relationship with Tsukishima?

Tsukishima threw himself on the bed, burying his face into the sheets. He could hear his own heart beating quickly and loudly. Tsukishima had to do something and a week that is possibly only him and Kuroo, he didn’t want to spend it on a bad note. He knew what he had to do and that was to tell Kuroo about his plans and doctor appointments.

That’s it. He was going to Kuroo’s house and it was going to be a surprise. Tsukishima would use the keys Kuroo gave him for the very first time. Surely that fact would excite Kuroo very much.

After a minute of rest, Tsukishima got up and went over to the drawers and looked through all the underwear options. He looked through everything and wondered why he had never bought anything provocative-looking, even if it was a joke or a gift. Perhaps no one ever saw Tsukishima as the type to be wearing lacy lingerie.

Tsukishima picked out the cleanest looking pair of white, plain briefs and put them on. He felt a grumble and ignored it as approaching hunger. He could tolerate something like that easily and this was a really minor problem in comparison to what was awaiting him.

 _‘It was just a normal meeting with Kuroo.’_ Tsukishima thought to himself. _‘An entire week without Yamaguchi...’_

Tsukishima pulled out a grey sweater and a pair of jeans. _‘Something casual... Don’t act desperate...’_

He quickly changed into the grey sweater and the jeans, then made his way to a canvas bag of his. It had a T-Rex coloured with a watercolour effect printed on it. Tsukishima placed his wallet and phone inside, then threw in the contraceptive pills and both his and Kuroo’s apartment keys. He picked up the can of de-scenting spray but in the end, placed it back in the closet. He wanted to smell like Kuroo this week in the very least.

_‘Smell like him? No no no I’m just meeting up with him... Going to his house... with contraceptive pills.’_

His face was red.

He paced his way to the door and put on a pair of black canvas shoes. _‘It’s just meeting Kuroo... I’ve done this before...’_ Then Tsukishima left his house.

He took the same line to the same stop every time he has met or bumped into Kuroo and then made his way to the apartment he has only been to for two times. Though, he has already memorised the path there.

When Tsukishima finally arrived outside, he stared at the door. Kuroo could be inside and what is he were so shocked by the sudden visit that he would get mad?

Tsukishima took out the keys and gazed at them for a minute. He had to see Kuroo, he just had to. With that, he slowly inserted the key into the keyhole and turned it, then pulling the door inwards when he heard a clicking sound.

“K-Kuroo?” Tsukishima called out. The lights were turned off and the apartment was messy. Was he sleeping?

Tsukishima switched on the lights and wandered into the apartment, over to the bed where Kuroo wasn’t drowsing away on. Of course Kuroo wasn’t at home. Tsukishima had meant to surprise him but he had completely forgotten the chances of Kuroo not being at home.

Tsukishima sighed and figured he must as well clean up the place. So much for Kuroo to boast about cleaning his place for once, then neglecting it again afterwards.

Tsukishima first threw anything he deemed to be trash into a garbage bag. Once again, there were crumpled tissue near the bed and Tsukishima went red, imagining Kuroo getting himself off while thinking of Tsukishima. He quickly cast the thought aside and threw the tissues into the garbage bag as his heart went crazy on the inside.

Then, he moved on to doing the dishes and placing them on a rack to dry.

Finally, Tsukishima picked up all the clothing that were thrown on the ground. He put them all in a basket and headed to the washing machine and placed them in one by one. As he did that, Tsukishima felt a peculiar scent and without thinking too much, he pulled a brief with cat prints towards his nose and took a sniff. With that, his entire mind filled with Kuroo and his heart once more began to race.

Tsukishima crouched down and hugged himself, trying his best not to get hard. A single sniff of Kuroo was all it took to drive him insane. He wanted Kuroo so much it felt like he couldn’t even help himself. There was another grumbling in his stomach suddenly and Tsukishima popped his head up.

Then there was fear. He didn’t think it was coming so soon. Tsukishima didn’t even prepare himself for this. What if Kuroo thought Tsukishima had only came to his apartment for sex? Tsukishima hated his heat as much as he wanted to spend it with Kuroo.

The same grumbling had been present before, earlier in the day but Tsukishima hadn’t imagined it was his heat. He expected himself to be hungry instead but now that his heat was coming, Tsukishima had a mixture of excitement and nervousness

He quickly dumped the rest of the clothes in the washing machine, poured in the detergent and turned it on, then laying on the bed to think through things. Tsukishima has originally assumed it would only be a week with only Kuroo, but now that there were signs pointing to the start of his heat, Tsukishima felt even worse.

Mentally, he wasn’t even prepared to announce his heat to Kuroo. It meant something every time an omega chose to spend their heat with a certain someone. Like Yamaguchi choosing Tsukishima, he really wanted to spend the rest of his life with Tsukishima. And Tsukishima choosing Yamaguchi, he could never abandon Yamaguchi.

And now, Tsukishima was choosing to spend his precious, sacred heat with Kuroo.

Though his heat hadn’t fully kicked in, Tsukishima slowly realised how he felt really jealous that Yamaguchi was chatting with Kuroo was all because his stupid omega hormones were acting up.

Tsukishima shut his eyes and tried to clear his mind and as he did so, he slowly drifted off to dreaming about Kuroo holding an incredibly small pterodactyl and telling Tsukishima it was their son, then saying, “he looks just like you... Kei... Kei... Kei... KEI!”

Tsukishima opened his eyes, everything seemed like a blur. Was that all a dream? It seemed almost real for a second... And when he finally snapped into reality, Tsukishima wanted to hit himself for dreaming up a strange, surreal dream of giving birth to a pterodactyl.

“Kei, wake up,” Tsukishima shot right up hearing Kuroo’s voice. How long had he even been asleep for?

Kuroo was sitting by the bed and looking quite calm. He looked different in a good way wearing a running jacket and volleyball shorts.

“How long have you been here? I just got back from work,” Kuroo asked and Tsukishima felt glad they were having similar thoughts.

Tsukishima looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table. 6 PM.

“For about 5 hours...” Tsukishima replied.

“5 hours?!” Kuroo exclaimed, feeling bad that he made Tsukishima wait for him for 5 hours. “You should’ve called me. I’d have came running home immediately.”

Kuroo smirked but it quickly vanishes. “Kei...”

“Yesterday, I went to the doctors,” Tsukishima quickly said before Kuroo could continue. He felt so desperate to clear up everything; so desperate to be honest with Kuroo.

“It was an appointment regarding me becoming an alpha...” his voice slowly went softer. “I lied to you yesterday...”

“Kei...” Kuroo looked pained, but nonetheless, he reached out and hugged Tsukishima. He whispered, “I’m scared, Kei.”

“W-What?” Tsukishima questioned, his hands moving up Kuroo’s back to hug him back.

“You and Ya- Freckles looked so well together, I got scared you were never going to be completely mine...” Kuroo continued. “And if you really change into an alpha, you might not want me anymore.”

Kuroo pulled back and Tsukishima could sense his fear, strange coming from an alpha.

“It’s up to you in the end but,” Kuroo went on, “What if I’m not good enough for you?”

Tsukishima was taken aback. The whole night he kept stressing over how he had made Kuroo angry when in fact, Kuroo had been fearful over losing him. Tsukishima reached forward and grabbed Kuroo’s hand.

“And I’ve never known if you really liked me or I’m just some alpha that’s fucking you,” Kuroo looked down.

“Kuroo...” there was a grumbling once more in Tsukishima’s stomach. It hurt much more this time.

“Ah!” Tsukishima bent over and placed a hand over his stomach.

“Kei! Are you alright?” Kuroo moved closer.

“It’s...” Tsukishima was breathing heavily. “M-my heat...”

“Your heat? Shit. Do you have heat suppression pills with you?” Kuroo was panicking, he held on to Tsukishima’s hand tightly.

“No...”

“Shit. Fuck. I’ll go down and buy some for you,” Kuroo jumped up but was immediately stopped when Tsukishima refused to let go of his hand.

“N-no...”

“What do you mean ‘no’? Kei you need to take the pills.” Kuroo turned his head back.

“I w-want to spend my heat with you, K-Kuroo...” the pain was starting to worsen at this point and Tsukishima tugged at Kuroo’s hand, signalling for him to come closer.

“Kei... it’s your heat talking... I’ll get the pills for you and-”

“I already thought it through before it completely hit in...” Tsukishima interrupted. “I want you... Kuroo...”

“Kei...”

Tsukishima leaned in towards Kuroo’s lips and...

“No. I don’t want you to hate me if this really is your heat talking...” Kuroo pulled away, his face was red from being so close to Tsukishima. “I’ll get you the heat pills and if you really want to spend your heat with me, you can tell me when you’re not in your heat frenzy.”

Tsukishima let go of Kuroo’s hand.

“Wait for me. I’ll be right back,” and Kuroo left with his entire face burning and in an almost hard state.

God... Tsukishima’s mind was clear as day. (At least he thought it was.) He wanted Kuroo and he wanted to spend his heat with Kuroo. But when Kuroo showed how much he really, truly cared for Tsukishima’s wellbeing; the way he was showing he wasn’t in this messed up relationship for some fun time, Tsukishima felt like he fell in love all over again.

Tsukishima fell on his back, then flipped to his side, curled into a ball, and turned back facing up, one arm covering his eyes and the other holding onto his rock hard dick.

He could hear his quickened breathing and then suddenly, the slick started spilling out of his hole and his dick started letting out precum.

“K-Kuroo...” he whined.

The flipped to his side again and threw the blanket over himself, though it still didn’t feel as warm as an alpha’s touch.

“Kuroo...” he slowly felt like he was losing his mind.

Only a few minutes later did the front door slam open, with Kuroo sweating from head to toe, still in the jacket and volleyball shorts, seemingly to have ran all the way there and back.

“Kei, are you okay?” Tsukishima was a second away to jerking himself off thanks to all the pain. Was he okay?

“K-Kuroo... K...” he mumbled out Kuroo’s name, only his red face visible above the blanket.

Kuroo grabbed a glass and filled it with water, then went over to Tsukishima.

“Here you go,” Kuroo helped Tsukishima sit up and popped a pill into his mouth.

“Drink up,” Kuroo placed the glass of water against Tsukishima’s mouth. Tsukishima only continued to breathe heavily.

“You’re really being stubborn here, Kei,” Kuroo smiled awkwardly. Kuroo filled half his mouth with water, then pressed his lips against Tsukishima’s and transferred the water from his mouth to Tsukishima’s. As the water slowly entered his mouth, Tsukishima swallowed the water and the pill and wrapped his arms around Kuroo, refusing to let Kuroo pull away.

“Mm...” Tsukishima moaned out and he moved his legs around Kuroo’s waist.

“Mmm... Kei...” Kuroo moved back and locked his eyes with Tsukishima’s. “Shit. You’re a complete mess down there...”

Kuroo was slowly getting hard over the huge amount of pheromones in the air and the sweet, alluring scent of Tsukishima’s slick. “K-Kei, lie down...”

Kuroo forced Tsukishima off of him and gently pushed him down on the bed. “Rest for awhile... I’ll go t-take a... bath...”

Kuroo made his way to the toilet and closed the doors, leaving Tsukishima to rest while the effects of the pills kicked in. Tsukishima felt himself going back and forth, sweat and other bodily fluids staining Kuroo’s bed. Then when his breathing went back to normal, he felt his conscious return as well.

Tsukishima cringed, remembering how desperate he ended up acting in front of Kuroo. So much for dressing casually. He laid there and waited for the last few cramps to cease and by then, Kuroo had exited the toilet, wearing only a white towel around his waist.

“Hey, you feeling better now?” Kuroo combed a hand through his hair as he walked over to Tsukishima.

“Yeah...” Tsukishima replied, slowly sitting up. “Can I borrow some of your clothes though?”

“Yeah. Feel free to take whatever.” Kuroo smirked as he walked over to his closet, though the way he was leaving a trail of dripping water irked Tsukishima very much. He pulled out a blue and white striped shirt and a pair of sweat pants, then threw them at Tsukishima. Then he pulled out a charcoal grey long-sleeved shirt and a pair of light grey shorts.

Tsukishima watched as Kuroo pulled the charcoal grey shirt over his head, then pulled it down to cover up his body. Next, Kuroo took off the towel and Tsukishima couldn’t help but stare at Kuroo’s dick.

“Oh crap, I forgot...” Kuroo mumbled as he turned around, opened the closet once more and bent over to pick up a cat-print pair of boxers, a similar design to the one Tsukishima had sniffed earlier, and another red brief. Tsukishima this time stared at Kuroo’s ass as he bent over.

“Kei, do you prefer- have you just been staring at me?” Kuroo turned around. Tsukishima nodded slightly.

“So cute...” Kuroo smirked as he walked up to Tsukishima on purpose, his dick literally in front of Tsukishima. “Do you prefer wearing boxers or briefs?”

“I... rather not wear all that cat...” Tsukishima turned his head away, blushing.

“Sure, then you can wear this!” Kuroo dropped the red coloured brief in front of Tsukishima, then went on to put on his boxers and shorts, in which Tsukishima was watching very earnestly.

When the show was over, Tsukishima got out of the bed, which he had been reluctant to do because then he would see the wet mess he had left on his pants and Kuroo’s bed.

“Urg... I’m sorry, I’ll change it later...” Tsukishima narrowed his eyes as he glanced at the obvious stain on the bed.

“Why? It smells really nice, Kei,” Kuroo smirked as he leaned against the wall.

“Don’t be so gross,” Tsukishima glared.

“But it does smell nice!” Kuroo continued his ugly smirk. Tsukishima pouted, a hint of redness on his face, as he turned to face away from Kuroo and pulled the sweater over his head.

Tsukishima decided it was best to ignore Kuroo. He looked down at his pants and clicked his tongue,  “I’m going to go take a bath.”

“Can I join you?” Kuroo asked as he walked up to Tsukishima and placed an arm over Tsukishima's shoulders.

“You’ve already taken a bath,” Tsukishima replied as he shoved Kuroo's arm off.

“I could take another bath...” Kuroo continued but was stopped by Tsukishima placing his lips on top of his on.

Tsukishima quickly walked into the bathroom and locked himself in, before Kuroo could say anything else. He had a few minutes of complete silence in the bathroom until he heard the sound of the television being turned on, which was soon washed out by the sound of the shower.

When Tsukishima exited the bathroom, Kuroo was sitting on the floor against his bed and watching whatever movie was currently playing. He noticed the bed sheets had been changed and the stained one had been stuffed down the washing machine and the clothes which had now finished its turn in the washing machine, was dumped messily into the dryer.

“Kei! I changed the bed sheets for you,” Kuroo grinned. “Aren’t you proud of me?”

“Changing the bed sheets is nothing to be proud about,” Tsukishima said as he walked over to join Kuroo, who was now in shocked that he hadn’t received his awaited praise.

“But,” Tsukishima continued. “Knowing you, I do feel proud of you.”

“KEI!!” Kuroo yelled gleefully as he threw his arms over Tsukishima and squeezed him until Tsukishima thought he wasn’t breathing anymore.

“K... Kuroo...” Tsukishima began when Kuroo finally loosen his hug and placed his head on Tsukishima’s shoulders.

“Yeah?”

“I’m going to take a heat leave and I’m staying here for a week.” Tsukishima announced.

“Wait. Stop right there. Do you know what you’re saying right now?” Kuroo looked at Tsukishima seriously, though Tsukishima knew Kuroo was probably celebrating on the inside.

“Yeah.” Tsukishima replied.

“You want to spend your heat with me?”

“Is... that not obvious enough?” Tsukishima asked quite sarcastically.

“Then what about Yaha... Ya...”

“Yamaguchi.”

“Freckles. What about him?”

“He’s on a camping trip with his school right now.” Tsukishima replied, his eyes and Kuroo’s staring at each other, probably already reading each other’s thoughts.

“Kei I...” Kuroo’s face relaxed and squeezed Tsukishima once more, then kissed him playfully on the lips.

Tsukishima subconsciously turned his head slightly and continued to make out with Kuroo, who shifted to sit more comfortably.

“Mmm... Kei...” Kuroo pulled back, though they both obviously wanted to keep going on kissing the life out of each other. “Let’s go on a date tomorrow.”

“Wh-What?” Tsukishima tried to catch his breath. “Even though I’m on my heat? What about your work?”

“I’ll tell the other coach ‘ _my omega’s on his heat’._ ”

Tsukishima went red.

“And you’re heat will only come once through the day, right? When that comes, we’ll settle it and that’s that.” Kuroo almost seemed proud that he came up with that idea.

“What if it comes at an inconvenient time? Like let’s say...” Tsukishima paused and pretended to be thinking, then continued sarcastically, “in public?”

“C’mon, Kei. This might be the only chance I get to keep you to myself for an entire week...” Kuroo pouted, and Tsukishima felt himself losing.

“N... But if... Fine!” he gave in quickly.

“Yes!” Kuroo celebrated by kissing Tsukishima on the cheek. “Love ya.”

Tsukishima gave a small smile but quickly put it away. He hesitated for a brief moment then went on to say, “Hey... Kuroo... you said you were scared I would abandon you if I became an alpha?”

Kuroo’s reply took a little while. “Yeah?”

“I was scared you hated me for hiding the truth. I was scared you would never want to see me again.” Tsukishima said, in a softer voice. “I really love you too.”

“What?”

“I’m not repeating myself.”

“Oh my. Tsukki is being honest with me!” Kuroo pretended to be shocked.

“Don’t call me that...” Tsukishima blushed as he leaned his head on Kuroo’s shoulder. “I prefer Kei,” he added softly.

Where do they go for their date?

  1. **The Zoo**
  2. **Disneyland**
  3. **Museum**



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three choices this time so let me give some views on what I think will be affected for each option.  
> Zoo: The cutesy cliche fun place  
> Disneyland: Kuroo's happy place  
> Museum: Tsukishima's happy place
> 
> Random fact: I don't know why I named it Jel's but I figured it'll appear a lot in the series so must as well name it.
> 
> I also really want to write YOI fics but I can't think of much to write for it. I mean, it's gay as it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh crap if no one reads or comments how do I continue?
> 
> Hence, please comment your choice.
> 
> Please.


End file.
